eneverafterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Calistaphilia/Ever After High Wiki - Summer Project
It's been a long while since I've done a blog post and I've had this idea for a while now and just added it to my sandbox this morning of things I needed to do, and as you can probably tell by this title, I'm proposing a summer project for this wiki. Now, as intimidating as this title may sound, it's not that big of a project. Rather, it's something really straightforward that may as well drag on for a few weeks! My summer starts at the end of June, btw. All input is appreciated in this project, think about it as soon as you finish reading this and tell me if you have any questions in the comments: Since we are partnered with the MHWiki, with the latter lacking transcripts, I propose we revamp/enhance the look of the transcripts. What I'm implying is we add in proper transcript directions, like you would in an actual transcript. Not that I have a problem with the current transcripts, it's just that I feel that there's a need to expand for a proper user reader experience. Regarding the manual of style on this, keep in mind that I mentioned "transcript directions" above. Take this rough draft for example: This'll be hard work ahead of me and anyone who would like to participate or give me pointers in this. I thank everyone who is willing to contribute in this. UPDATE: We'll start with the big TV special transcripts first and move onto the Chapters, starting with Chapter 1. During this summer I was also planning on ordering Kiss and Spell as well as A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, so I kind of got my hands full. I'm thankful for those people who want to help me in this project, and at this rate we can pull it off in no time if all runs smoothly. UPDATE 2: I've decided that a new blog post regarding all this as a form of expanded Manual of Style will be in check on the first day of my summer, which for me is on June 26, Friday. Basically, to those users who would like to be involved in this project are recommended to take a look at it and ensure that they don't make editing mistakes/mess up the transcript template. As for me, I've decided for myself that I'd be taking Chapter 2 transcripts and the TV special ones. The only actual ones to worry about are the "Thronecoming" and "Spring Unsprung" ones since they don't come from longer-version webisodes, but challenges are just obstacles. :P Anyone else in this project may discuss amongst themselves what they would like to be doing, though. Oh Chapter 2, my precious. My precious... UPDATE 3: Just for the sake of this blog, I've decided to do a few of the latest Chapter 3 webisodes as an example for anyone who wants to contribute in this project later this month. :) Hopefully my blog doesn't get overflowed with updates xD. Btw for this summer it's a good and safe bet that maybe I might get the EAH series II books and the pet stories along with some mood nailpolish. UPDATE 4: This is probably going to be the last update. Since June 26 is tomorrow, I'm going to start a day early with the TV specials. So, allow me to reiterate the roles people have chosen: *CeriseKitty3030 - Chapter 1/Chapter 3 *Graycloud2 - Chapter 3 *Kandyo'hair - Chapter 1 *Mojojojo13579 - Chapter 2 & TV specials *RoyallyRebelious - Chapter 3 Now that we have roles assigned, we can pull this off in no time :) Category:Blog posts